Sunky the Squirrel
"""Sunky. "Jacob Wilson. III." The Squirrel (Usually known as "Sunky the Squirrel or sometimes as "Sunky") (Born: May 12, 1993) (Age: 25) Is a Fictional Character, The Titular Character and known as the Protagonist in James B's "A BOSS GORILLA PRO" Comic series. The Sunky and Friends Comic (Series) and He is shown in All comic Series debuting In Arts and was Created By Former Director "James. Edward B" Marking as one of his Favorite Characters Creating in one of his Arts and Made his First Appearance and Concept design on "November 9, 2018". Description Sunky is mostly shown to Be Wearing his Usual Outfit in All comics Created by James Barron and is shown to be wearing 2 cloths, A Blue Sweatshirt with the Bottom sticking his belly out and shown to wear Green Shoes, 3 Stemed Hairs on his Head and before During Concept arts of Sunky, He was mostly shown to have no Whiskers on his head, But during The time in February 2019, He was shown to grow 2 whiskers on his head but during the Time on May 2019, When he aged 25, He is now shown to grow 3 whiskers on his head as of Today. Role in Comics Sunky is shown to be a Good-Natured, Optimistic, Happy-Go-Lucky, Dazzed off and sometimes an I'll-Tempered Adult Wimpy Squirrel, Throughout the Entire Comic series, Sunky has many Friends and Relatives begin as Good-hearted, "Frank the Weasel, John. Lucky, Girzzbeer the Bear and Ron the Goat. Almost in which Happens During James Barron's Art day Production Day, Production and Design Before Production on the Comic Series, James B. Creator of The Sunky series had a Mind Blown up in his brain about a Wimpy Squirrel Character that were Inspired to him the most during his Childhood Cartoons and Was willing in the Future to create a Masterful artwork in later Years, It Was discussed by 2018, Barron had more Inspiring by rewatching Old cartoon shows that later Made his Job a Complete Success While working Concept Designs of his Characters in the Comic series. In Earlier Years, October and November, James was Creating of UnReal Episodes On "NOTES" (The IPhone Version) And was later adding them and Setting Credits of people who worked on it (But never did) This was done By James's Inspiration and Was sometime Willing to create a Character very Soon. Finally On November 2018, The Inspiration for James's was Well done enough to Grab his Job Colors and Get Ready for his Job for working on his Inspiration Character we would name it as "Sunky the Squirrel", The Original Idea to name the Squirrel "Sunky" was Inspired by James who looked many memes Result of an Eltra-Ego Sonic version from the Original Creepypasta spin off game "Sonic.exe" to "Sunky.Exe" Which made James the perfect Name to fit the Squirrel's Concept Design and Fully Drew the Squirrel Iconic Charcter who is known and now to Be as "Sunky the Squirrel", Later in November 2018, Barron began Production and Concept of the characters and Naming them to his Created series and on the 10th of November, Barron later posted a Long neck Weasel character who named him "Frank the Weasel" (Sunky's main Pal and Friend) who also Plussed John Lucky with Frank (Marking his Debut with him) And Also created John Lucky's Full body design by the Time on "November 12, 2018" Before the Finishing Concept of the Characters, James Barron Felt Begin a part of this Job would have been i Blast for him and Later went on for many Months Creating Goofy Expressions of his Characters, (Debuting as one of his favorite characters creating) By the Time 2018 Ended, James Responded and Was Willing to do more Creating and Inspiring for the Characters and Noted. Quote: (Creating Cartoon characters is more Hard for beginners to create, I've been Practicing my Whole Career for this Start up for these Majestic Characters and I Thought Changing Them up would have been "A BLAST!" So, That's what would have happened by 2019, But Seeing Artist doing characters that worked on a animated show makes me feel Wanting to change the Characters Expressions to mine so I thought, Let's Take the Expression and Put To MY CHARACTERS...YEAH! Let's Do It!). By the his Career in 2019, James then Responded by seeing Animatic movement versions of the Characters and Said. Quote: ("Beginning Production on a show is Hard, and Seeing many people doing Animatic Versions of the Characters puts them in a Challenge of Art, and Thought of myself doing Flipbook animation on the Characters WOULD HAVE BEEN AMAZING!! So, If you look at many Board Panels! People Worked on Gives Me a Solution!! Take the Characters, Re Write them, and Change their Movements so That's what's Going on with Sunky and his PALS!!!").